


Control

by Swood



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swood/pseuds/Swood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My control, her body"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

"What happened?!"

Slade's voice echoed through the chamber, anger emanating from each word. Terra flinched as her mentor yelled. 

"It was the Titans! They ambushed me! I barely got away!" She explained. 

Slade's arm shot out, smacking the young girl across the face, sending her flying across the room. She landed against the wall with a dull thud. In an instant, Slade was standing in front of her once more. The armored mercenary leaned over, his one eye narrowing as he did so. 

"That was nothing, compared to what I'm going to do to you." He said coldly, a smile playing on his lips as he saw the terror form in Terra's eyes.

Slade grabbed Terra by the hair and lifted her into the air. With his other hand he tore the chestplate from her uniform, revealing the girl's plain black bra. Seeing no further use for the chestplate, he dropped it. Terra watched as the small piece of metal fell loosely to the ground, growing more and more terrified each instant. The armor gone, Slade turned his attention to the bra. He ripped it off without a second thought, letting the girl's breasts fall free. 

"W-what are you doing?" Terra asked nervously. 

"Come now, Terra. We both know you're not that innocent." Slade responded softly, as he continued stripping her of her armor. 

After what seemed like hours to Terra, Slade removed the last piece of metal from her body. His eyes roamed over her almost naked figure, taking in every detail. Her body was beautiful. Ready for the whole view, he reached for the girl's panties. 

"Please, don't...." Terra's voice was weak and shaky. 

Neither of them spoke for a while, the two just staring into each other's eyes. 

It was Slade who broke the silence. "You still don't get why I'm doing this. Terra, you need to learn that you are not the one in control here. I am. I control you, your mind, and your body. When I say fight, you fight. When I say stay, you stay. And when you disobey...." His voice trailed off for a few moments. "Well, let's just demonstrate that. It'll be more fun."

Her attacker's words had barely registered with her when Slade ripped off her panties. In an instant, Slade had unzipped his pants, and now held the naked girl above his quickly growing penis. 

Terra's eyes widened at the sight of it, a small shriek escaping her lips. She used her powers to lift a large rock into the air, and with a single motion, she slammed it into the back of Slade's head. He dropped her, and she was starting to break into a run when pain flooded her body, causing her to fall to the ground. 

"Now, that wasn't very nice, was it, Terra?" Slade asked smugly as he approached the stunned girl. Terra tried to pick up another rock, but found that she couldn't.

"I've disabled your powers." Slade said, tapping a button on his gauntlet. "I gave you the chance to earn back my trust, and you cast it aside. Now it's time for the real lesson in control."

He threw Terra against the wall, any compassion he had possessed gone as he slammed her against the hard surface once more. She stared up at him, her eyes wide as she realized there was nothing she could do. 

Slade slammed his cock into her pussy, penetrating it with a single motion, causing Terra to cry out in pain as his member filled her. He ignored her screams as he began to thrust in and out. His hips slammed into hers over and over again as he fucked her. He was brutal in his movements, giving no consequence to Terra's pain or pleasure. 

Eventually he slowed, and pulled out of the girl. Terra was about to sigh in relief when Slade yanked her across the room by the arm. He shoved her to the ground in the middle of the chamber, positioning his victim on her knees, her ass sticking in the air. After a moment's hesitation, Slade plowed into her, only this time into her virgin asshole. 

Terra's scream echoed through the volcanic tunnels for miles. The pain was excruciating. Of course, that was the point, Slade thought to himself. Make her pay, make her regret her decision to run. He smiled underneath his mask as he began to thrust. He pumped his cock in and out of her, her soft sobs doing nothing to slow his movements or weaken his resolve. She was done fighting him, her body lying mostly limp before him. Occasionally she'd emit a low moan, but for the most part the only sounds she made were her whimpers. 

Eventually, Slade felt his dick tense up, and yanked it out of the girl. He roughly flipped her over and slammed her back against the ground as he began to stroke his cock vigorously. It was but a moment before he came, his creamy white jizz covering Terra's face and chest. 

Terra looked up at him, her expression a mix of pain and fear. "Why?" She asked shakily

Slade knelt down, and lifted her chin up to look at him. He stared at her face, covered with cum, sweat, and tears, and realized that while he should feel remorse at having done this, or at the very least a tinge of regret, he felt nothing but contempt for her.

"Because Terra, you are worthless." He punctuated his words by kicking Terra in the stomach. "You're nothing." He threw her against the wall and started whispering into her ear as he pressed her face into the rock. "You have run from everything that you might have meant something to. Your family, your friends, even the Titans, you ran from them all. And now you're just a scared little girl, crying in a cave. No family, no friends, not even control over her own body." 

He released her, and Terra fell to her knees, the tears flowing from her eyes like a river. 

"Get dressed. The Titans won't be long." Slade said as he walked away, leaving Terra alone to cry.


End file.
